Squint Squad Surveillance
by JilianCeleste
Summary: The "Squint Squad" does a little spying on our favorite non-couple, Brennan and Booth. One-Shots. Rated T for the three L's: Lust, lip-lock, and language. Just fluff to satisfy everyone's "puckish side".


A/N: Ok, this was edited months after I posted it because I was rereading it and found, like, a zillion errors that I almost never make! My excuse? Tired... school... kidnapped by aliens. Anyways, just read and review, okies?

Squint Squad Surveillance Ch. 1

Walking back into her office, Dr. Temperance Brennan wanted nothing more than to sit down and cry. Dumping her bag and coat unceremoniously on the couch, she stood in front of her desk, her eyes surveying her territory—the only thing in this world that she felt truly belonged to her. It was more than her apartment could ever be, it was her sanctuary; it was her home. And with that, she leaned back against her desk and cried, cupping her face with her hands. It calmed her, feeling the long-forced-back tears finally rolling down her cheeks. She had been kidnapped—almost killed—and everything inside her felt like it was dancing in a hurricane. Her emotions, her insecurities, and her own realizations swelled inside her, but she refused to let herself cry in front of anyone else.

If it weren't for Booth, she'd probably be dead, but even though he saved her life, she still felt empty inside. Her body racked with emotion, shaking and writhing at the thought that perhaps the one thing she truly relied on is the one thing she would never be allowed to have. That damned line was peeled off the floor and bound around her body, constricting her until there was nothing left. She had become dependent on Booth, and nothing scared her more.

At that very moment, a familiar Special Agent Seeley Booth strode through the doors of the Jeffersonian lab and into the office of a friendly artist by the name of Angela Montenegro. "Booth!" she let out a big grin and moved to hug him, followed by one Jack Hodgins going to pat him on the back. "I don't know what any of us would do without you," She said, hugging him so tight that he had to push her back a bit in order to breathe. "I can't imagine—well, you know—if anything had happened to Brennan."

"Ah, it was nothing," he replied with mock modesty, "I mean, if you guys weren't able to I.D. that last victim, linking him to his murderer, I wouldn't have even known who the kidnapper was. Speaking of Bones, where is she?"

"Dr. Brennan's in her lab." Hodgins piped in, "I just saw her lock herself in there about 10 minutes ago. There's no way you'll get is. Telling ya man, you shouldn't have put a lock on that thing." He said, noticing the mischievous look on Booth's face.

"That's why I have these keys." He responded with a grin, dangling a rather large set of keys.

"Where did you get those?" Angela demanded, "Brennan'll kill you if she finds out you copied her keys!"

"Then it's' a good thing you two won't be saying won't be saying anything to her about it." He winked, patted the gun in his holster, and walked off. Angela and Jack stood there dumbfounded before their eyes met. A flash of devilishness streaked through their faces and they grinned, thinking the exact same thought, they snuck off to follow him.

They ducked behind a big metal pillar, watching Booth look left and right before unlocking the door. Loud techno music filled the museum, making most of the employees there jump, before it faded into nothingness again as the door was shut tightly and locked. They watched through the glass doors in amusement and intrigue to see what was going to go down.

Booth quietly walked over to find Brennan leaning against her desk, her hands covering her face. The thought crossed his mind as to whether he should reach out and touch her or go to turn down the music first so she would know that he's there. Either way, a vivid picture of her kicking his ass played through his mind. Suddenly, a pang of panic hit him and he knew he shouldn't be there. This was her personal space, he should leave…now! He quickly turned on his heels to run to the door, but his left leg collided with the couch, causing him to shout out in pain and land face first against her rug.

Angela and Hodgins fought hard to hold back their laughter even though they knew he couldn't hear them. Immediately, Temperance Brennan removed her palms from her eyes and turned to look at the wreck splayed on her floor. Shocked, she grabbed the remote off her desk and shut off her stereo, not once moving herself from her original position.

"Uh, hi Bones, how ya doing?" He asked. _Stupid question, Seeley_, he scolded himself, _Just keep the words flowing._ "So, I uh, just wanted to say—" he was cut off by her hands covering her face again.

"Don't look at me!" She ordered, maybe a little more emotionally than she would have hoped. She reached for some tissues by her computer and wiped her face. He quickly got up to stand in front of her. "Bones." He said in a low voice, but she wouldn't look at him.

"You won't have to save me anymore." She said dryly, "I think I'm going to transfer. You'll have a new partner, Booth."

"What?" He asked incredulously. _Where the hell did this come from?_ "You can't. We're partners, Bones. We've gone through this already: partners never leave you, ever. Bones, you and me, we've got something special. We go together better than salt and pepper, peanut butter and jelly. We're great partners, the world knows that, _you know that._ What we've got works for us. You know, you provide the brains, the science, the facts, and I provide the brawn, exceedingly good looks, etcetera." This made her smile a bit, but then she bit her lip and looked back at him only to see something she had only seen a few times before: fear.

"Bones, you need to know that it won't even matter if you transfer." She shot him a hurt look and turned away. Panicking, he gently reached up and took her chin softly with his hand, returning her gaze to him, "because it doesn't matter where the hell you go, I happen to like saving you and I'll keep on doing it no matter what you do. 'Cause goddamnit, you're the only one I know who would do the same for me—unconditionally. 'Cause, you know Bones, we're there for each other."

His breathing became heavier and he felt his heart pounding in his throat. For the first time in her life, not only was she speechless, but she was thoughtless. She was both satisfied and horrified with his little soliloquy but couldn't find any words to match what she was feeling. His heart stopped when she didn't respond. Had he said too much? He began to apologize for dumping that big load of emotion on her when her eyes began to well with tears. They involuntarily fell down her cheeks and he lurched toward her beggingly.

"Bones, Bon—Temperance—don't cry. I'm—" But he couldn't get the words out. So he did the first thing that he thought to do: wrap his arms around her and hold on for dear life. For a moment, his body brought a complete warmth, but the memory of a certain line sent a shiver following and she pulled away from him. Although she would never admit it, he was growing on her... maybe a little too much. Her senses were going crazy and she forced out a response which she knew would please neither of them.

"Booth, we have to stop this. It's not okay to keep hugging each other when we both know it's more than guy hugs. That's why I have to transfer. This…connection…it's so strong, so important to me, it clouds my head. When I was down there today—in that basement, I hadn't once realized what I could have done. There would have been many ways to escape, to free those two other girls down there with me, but I couldn't. All I could think about was you. I really do realize now why we have this line, why we can't cross it. I thought long and hard about it down there and the more I did, the more it hurt."

"Ugh!" he groaned, slamming his palm against his forehead a bit harder than he had meant to. Unsure of what he would say next, he started to pace, leaving Brennan to watch him in fascination.

Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered outside Brennan's office. All who noticed Angela and Hodgins sticking out from behind a big pillar, trying their hardest to stifle their laughter at their silent film, watched and joined in behind them. People came and went, but a few stayed, making it Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam, and Dr. Goodman. It was amazing how many people could fit behind a metal pillar without being noticed from the inhabitants directly across from it. They all sat and watched, wondering what Booth was going to do next.

"Forget the line." He finally said, forcing his palms on the desk on either side of her hips, forcing her to push herself backward, more onto her desk, to regain her personal space.

"What do you mean, 'forget the line'?" She questioned, her forehead scrunching in confusion and anger. "You mean that you can just bring the ridiculous thing into existence and pull it out whenever you please? Do you know what the hell your limit line did to me?"

"Of course I know!" He replied, his voice raising, " I suffered too you know, I can't tell you how much it killed me to see you with Sully or David or watch those 'Brennanites' worship your every move. I see you in those tight jeans that hug your curves so well, the way your body sways when you walk. The way you make me so angry that I just want to kiss you to make you shut up! Of course I know what it's like. But the line's gone now and it's not coming back!"

The look in his eyes was ferocious, and she had no idea what to do next. Impulsively, she leaned forward a bit and looked him in the eye, almost mentally asking him to move, to tell her what to do next—something! Anything! Because right now, she didn't have a single thought of her own. He responded wonderfully to her one-sided ESP and pressed his lips tightly to hers. She gasped at the sudden motion, and so did Angela outside. "Oh…my…God." Angela said to the rest of the group. "I haven't seen a guy brave enough who would just kiss her like that. Let alone one who would try to do it in her office."

"Is that bad?" Zach asked, then taking in her fierce nodding, he asked "What's going to happen?"

"Well, either there's going to be something different with Booth, or she'll knee him hard in the groin like she did with the other guy." Hodgins, Zach, and Dr. Goodman all groaned simultaneously while Angela and Cam returned their attention back into the office.

Booth and Brennan both remained in their same acute positions, neither one of them moving, but within moments, Brennan started to move her lips against his, which were quickly enticed into moving. Every brush of their lips sent waves of heat through their bodies, but both wanted more. Booth gently led the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, begging her to separate it from the top.

Her eyes shot open, causing the crowd outside to gasp, but then she opened her mouth slightly to him and closed her eyes again, becalming everyone. She felt his tongue slide over her teeth and against the roof of her mouth. In fact, he made sure to taste everything but her tongue, intending to save the best for last. Hunger built up inside her as his tongue inched nearer to hers. Finally, they touched and she moaned sensually into his mouth. His hands immediately found her waist, pushing her completely onto her desk, her legs straddling one of his as her hands snaked their way up into the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled her against him and she opened her mouth completely to him, stroking his tongue with hers. He allowed his hands to roam her body and with each touch she let out a moan that pushed him even closer to the edge. He would pull her tighter against his body, resulting in her messing up his perfect hair. Their mouths would only part for seconds at a time for air before returning to each other. Every emotion, every passion, every fear, filled each kiss as they began to trust each other more and more each time.

They kissed as if they had been doing it for years, allowing their tongues a dance they themselves wished that had taken part of in the real world. Soon, the kiss began to slow and they drew out their last kiss as long as they could, feeling the need for one another grow stronger. Finally, they parted. Booth started to speak when Brennan pushed her lips softly against his, needing just one more chaste kiss. She then pulled away from him with sparkling eyes and smiled.

"Um, I should probably go." He said awkwardly, looking at his watch and realizing that they'd been kissing for almost 10 minutes and now recognizing the fact that he wanted desperately to do it again. The problem is, another kiss like that would put him in a position he would not be able to handle in her office. More like in his fantasies, in his apartment, in the lab, her living room floor, anywhere, but her office. Something about it seemed so… pure. He couldn't think of doing anything that could taint that purity.

He unwound his arms from her body and got up to go to the door. "Booth!" she shouted behind him as he made it feet from the door.

"Yeah, Bon—?" He was cut off again, but this time by her lips on his and her tongue parting its way into his mouth. He kissed her passionately for a moment before she pulled away and asked him if she could see him later tonight. He flashed her a dazzling smile which almost melted her from the core outwards and nodded. She walked toward the door with him and unlocked it, walking out with him only to find themselves face to face with what Booth liked to call "the Squint Squad".

Brennan's eyes met Angela's whose mouth was agape—a common characteristic among the group at the moment. "I, uh…" Was about all Angela could say before she elbowed Hodgins in the stomach who then chimed in:

"Oh, uh, there you are! Glad we found you. I, uh, lost this beetle, it, us, eats human flesh, but not really, only in the movies. We all need to help find it." The group shot a hopeful smile and a nervous laugh at the two. Booth merely grunted and moved his hand to his gun and walked off, only to turn to smile once more at _his _Bones. Brennan looked at the group and blushed. "Sure, I'll let you know if I see anything."

With that, she spun around quickly and rushed back into her office, locking the door, and throwing herself on the couch. Her heart was pounding and her mind was foggy again. She sat there staring at her hands—they were shaking. She knew what Booth did to her and for the first time, smiled at the thought that she just did something…impetuous.

Then her mind wandered back to the "Squint Squad". Panic flowed through her body and she thought to herself:

"Why would they all be looking for a beetle in the same place?" It dawned on her what had happened and she got up to go find Angela.

"Just to tell her what happened." She told herself, but remembering what had just happened, she added: "Or to give her _a piece of my mind_."


End file.
